New face New possibilities
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: There's a new face at Fairy Tail. Who is she? This is my first fanfic that isn't pure lemon (though will definitely contain lemon). Contains many ships(canon, semi-canon, and noncanon) DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. chaper 1

It had been a few days after the war with Zaref, Acnologia, and Zaref's kingdom. Many of the guild's mages had stayed to help fix the town and their guild while some went to help other towns and guilds that had been destroyed and confused when the lands had moved. Today the some that had left were returning home, to the guild. Much of the guild was, once again, nearly to its former glory. With that much had gone back to normal. The mages were being rowdy. Mirajane and Kinana were serving. Grey and Natsu were fighting while Juvia cheered for Grey and Lucy yelled for them to stop fighting. Wendy sits a good distance away from the agument chating with Romeo and Carla as Happy attempts to give the latter a fish. Erza sits at the bar eating her cake and to the side of her is Cana with her comically large barell of alcohol. Gajeel sat watching Levy read across the table from him, while Pantherlily spoke to him about a possible mission to go on. Jet and Droy were not far away sharing their disappointed with eachother that Levy was spending time with Gajeel and not them. Even the Thunder legion were sitting in their normal space on the second level balcony that hung over the bar, joined by Elfman and Lisana.

Suddenly the dragon slayers smell something, stop, and look toward the door. The moment Nastu is distracted Grey lands a hard hit to Natsu's head, causing him to hit the floor seeing tiny dragons (like seeing stars).

"You alright man?" Grey says checking on Natsu as Juvia begins to celebrate her 'Grey-sama's ' victory and Lucy rushes to his side. Everyone in the guild, except the dragon slayers, turn silent and look to what had happened. Though the focus on Natsu do not last long, as the the large doors swing open drawing everyones attention.

In walks a woman not much taller than Levy and similarly built but slightly thicker. She is wearing an old worn black leather jacket, bandages around her small breast as cover, simple black pants, worn black boots, and worn leather messanger bag. She had black hair that is shaved all around the sides and the hair that is left at the top of her head is in a ponytail that is very long down to her bottom and across the bridge of her nose following along her check bones were metal studs. As she walks in she looks down at Natsu and gives a small laugh and shakes her head. Then she looks around the room pausing and for a moment when she looks in Gajeel's then Wendy's direction.

Suddenly Mira seems to recognize the woman. "Torine!" She yells in excitement walking quickly to the now named, Torine.

"Mira-dee!" says Torine as she grins and picks up Mira by the waist and spins her around before pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mira says happily but before Torine can answer adds in "Oh how rude of me," and turns to the guild "This is my friend Torine we met when the guild was separated. She used to do some modeling with me."

With that introduction, much of the guild went back to what they were doing minus a few such as Gajeel and Wendy who continued to look at Torine with curiosity and Natsu who began to come to from the hit to his head.

Mira leads Torine to the bar restating her question with just as much happiness. "So what are you here for?"

"Wel,l I was actually headed this way to see if maybe I could take you up on that offer you gave me. I was pretty far away when that strange magic happened causing the lands to move but once the lands went back I ended up not too far away. I assumed maybe your guild would know what that strong magic was." Torine explains.

"It was Irene, Iren Belserion." Erza said simply from her spot slightly further down the bar.

Torine looks to her as she sees her turns very white. "Y-you look just like.."

"Irene, I know. She's my mother." Erza says solemnly. Torine turns a shade whiter. "Oh I'm Erza by the way." She says as she changes her tone, smiling, and reaches her hand out to shake hands. Torine visibly relaxes slightly and shakes Erza's hand. "Oh, right. I'm Torine nice to meet you." She pauses for moment and releases the hand shake. "Irene's not any where near by, is she?" She says cautiously.

"No, I defeated her myself. She threatened my family." Erza replies gesturing towards the rest of the guild. "She may have been my mother, but Fairy Tail is my real family." She smiles and returns her focus back on Torine. Who has begun to return back to her normal color. "Sounds like something Irene would do." Torine says, with a hint of distain to her voice, as she looks deep into the glass of alcohol Mira had placed in front of her. "You knew her?" Erza asks. Torine gives a slight laugh looking to Erza, "I knew her quite well actually. We had a very dark history together. One that I don't really want to get into right now. I hope you understand." She gives an apologetic smile. Erza looking a bit disappointed, hoping to hear more about her mother's past, "Of course, I understand." There is a moment of uncomfortable silence, though unintelligible arguing can be heard between Gajeel and, the now fully aware, Natsu.

The first to break the silence is Torine who looks to Mira and smiles, "So, about that offer you gave me. Is it still on the table? If not I completely understand."

"About if you ever wanted to join the guild, when it was back together? Yes, Ofcourse that would be amaising!" Mira says excitedly. Torine gives a large grin "Great! So what do I have to do to become an official member of Fairy Tail?" Mira sits the glass down that she was cleaning excitedly and begins to walk towards the master's office, "Let me go get the master. He will be delighted to have a new member."

Torine shakes her head at her friends excitement then takes drink of the beer in front of her. As she finishes taking a drink of her beer a cough from behind her draws her attention. She turns to see Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel lined up side by side behind her. "Why do you smell like Torine!" Natsu yells before Gajeel elbows him in the gut. Torine smiles and laughs, "because I am Torine." "No you're not Torine is a dragon!" Natsu recieves another elbow to the gut. "Quit being rude, flaim brain!" Gajeel yells grumpily. Before Natsu can yell back at him Torine interrupts, "Actually I'm and iron dragon slayer, though I can you other magic as well. I became a dragon from using my magic too much. I learned, not long after you all went through the gate, how to revert to my human form. But I must say it's nice to see you hatchlings again. You've all grown so much."


	2. chapter 2

Previously:

"No you're not, Torine is a dragon!" Natsu recieves another elbow to the gut. "Quit being rude, flaim brain!" Gajeel yells grumpily. Before Natsu can yell back at him Torine interrupts, "Actually I'm and iron dragon slayer, though I can use other magic as well. I became a dragon from using my magic too much. I learned, not long after you all went through the gate, how to revert to my human form. But I must say it's nice to see you hatchlings again. You've all grown so much."

Continued:

For once Nastu was silent. He didn't quite know what to say other than, "oh." Gajeel grumbled a bit as if it had been obvious even though he too had been curious and confused. Wendy only gave a large smile before saying, "I find your human form quite beautiful."

Torine smiled sweetly. "Thank you Wendy, I'm sure Grandeeney would be proud of what a beautiful young lady her daughter has become," Torine gives Wendy a hug. She turns to Natsu, "you've grown into a handsome man aswell I'm sure Igneel would be proud of you too, even though your temper hasn't changed a bit," she gives a slight laugh and ruffles his hair before pulling him into a hug aswell. Finally she turns to Gajeel, "now what would my dragon-brother say to you? Ah right, 'wipe that ugly look off your face'." Gajeel dead pans as Torine laughs. "Metallicana wasn't much for sappy stuff was he? Gihi, but I know he would be proud of the man you've grown to be though he wouldn't show it. Now give your aunt a hug," she says as she pulls him into the hug.

"You're not my aunt," Gajeel grumbles into the hug. Torine laughs again, "awe, come on. I know Metallica never would admit out loud that he considered me a sister, your grandmother, Metallina was my dragon after all." She releases the three dragon slayers and smiles.

"Torine!" Torine turns to see Lisana walking up calling her name, followed by Elfman coming down the stairs. "Lisana! Elfman!" She meets them half way with a hung then walks with them back to the bar chatting. Lisana sits beside Erza and Elfman stands on the other side of Erza, between her and Cana. Once they are seated at the bar Lisana asks, "are you taking up Mira-nee's offer to join the guild?" "I am," as Torine says this Mira arrives back. "Master Makarov is on a lacrima call with Master Sting, he will be out soon to meet you," Mira says as she heads back behind the bar. Torine takes a drink of her beer before saying, "Alright, thank you Mira-dee."

Erza finally speaks up, "You said you used other magic besides Iron dragon slaying, right?" Torine nods, "That's right."

"What are other magics you use?"

"Well unlike these three," Torine points to the the three dragon slayers, "dragon slaying was not my first magic. It wasn't created untill I was nearly an adult. My first magic was actually card magic." Cana, who had been silently listening while drinking her barrel of booze, took interest in this. "Really? I'm a card mages as well."

"Wow! I'm not that skilled with my cards maybe you could show me some stuff," Torine says to Cana. "What other magic do you use?" Cana asks. "Well obviously the next magic I learned was iron dragon slaying magic. After that I learned a bit of mind reading and eco magic so that I could speak in secret to," Torine glances at Erza but quickly looks to the floor, "a friend. I only developed it enough to read and speak to one mind at a time. The next, sensory magic, I learned during my tutoring lessons when growing up but never used it till I became a dragon I used it to get around with out being seen or heard. Though now its one of the banned magics. After I learned how to revert to my human form I had to learn a bit of requip magic so that I could have some clothes on me at all times. Due to the fact that if I over excert myself I turn back into my dragon form rather suddenly."Torine rubs the back of her neck in embarassment. "My clothes used to get torn apart quite often, not so much now thankfully." Erza nods "I too am a requip mage." Torine gives a small laugh and smiles at Erza, "seems fitting, I would say. I'm actually curious to some of the armor and weapons you have stored maybe you can show me sometime." "Tell them about your takeover magic," Lisanna says excitedly. "You use takeover magic as well?" Erza asks curiously. "Yes that's one of my favorite magics I use. Though my desire soul takeover isn't as impressive as Mira's Satan soul, Elfman's beast soul, or Lisanna's animal soul it is quite fun to use."

"So what is desire soul?" Wendy asks.

"Well like them I transform, but I transform into people and the process is a good bit different. To transform I kiss someone and when I do I transform into what they desire, wether its someone they love or what they desire to see. I used it alot when I did modeling jobs. It also has a side ability to it," Torine leans in a bit with a sensual look. "When I want it to, as I transform it also pushes them to their peek of desire." Wendy face turns a similar shade as Erza's hair and many others around's cheeks turn a bit pink. "I kinda wanna see this in action," Cana says with an eyebrow raised with curiosity. Torine turns to Mira, "what do yah say Mira-dee? How about we show the group just how impressive it can be?" Mira turns red in the face and glances up quickly towards the lip of the second floor above her, then back to Torine in front of her. Gesturing a no with her hands Mira says, "N-not today. Maybe some other time." Torine smiles knowingly, "well alright party pooper. How about you Lisanna?" Lisanna turns red and reacts similarly to her sister, then simply shakes her head no. "Well alright how about you Elfman. A real man shows off such a beautiful woman as your love." Elfman smiles, "yeah, well a real man also doesn't kiss another woman when he's in a commited relationship." Torine smile slightly fades into a sarcastic smirk, "I'm really happy you got your girl Elfman, but how am I supposed to show off now?Gihi." Elfman laughs, "well I've got an idea. I may not be able to kiss you but I know who can." Elfman gives a big grin before yelling, "Oi, Ever!" Evergreen leans over the edge of the second floor, "What?!"

"Be a real man and get down here," Elfman replies. Evergreen grumbles as she walks down the stairs, "How many times do I have to say that I am not a man. I'm a woman." Torine raises an eyebrow and grins at Elfman, "oh sassy, I like her." Evergreen makes her way to the group. "What do you want Elfman?" She says with her arms crossed. "Torine here wants to show everyone how one of her magics work." Elfman pulls her close to and speaks softly near her ear. "She needs to kiss someone for it to work. She asked me to do it. I told her no because it's not manly to kiss any women that aren't you. I figured maybe you would do it. You know, so she can demonstrate her magic?" Ever steps back a bit flustered but immediately fakes annoyance. "Fine, one kiss is all you need right?" She says looking to Torine. Torine looks to Elfman with an eye brow raised grinning and they seem to have a short silent conversation. Elfman gives a grin and nods. Torine smiles sweetly to Ever, "yep just one kiss is all I need." Torine puts a single finger up to put emphasis on the word one. Evergreen leans down to level with Torine's face, closes her eyes, and places a small kiss to her lips. As they kiss Ever slowly has to stand up then even stretch as Torine's height increases. Once Torine height stops increasing Evergreen steps back blushing and rubbing her thighs together to alleviate some of the tingling that has started to form in her lower regions. She looks up to find that who stood in front of her was no longer Torine but was Elfman. The original Elfman grinned, very happy at knowing Evergreen's true feelings toward him. Everyone looked astonishingly between the two Elfmans(Elfmen?). "Now I'm a real man," Torine says flexing her arms. Both her and Elfman begin to laugh as Torine turns back into herself. After a moment Evergreen gave a small huff and rubbed her thighs together again before pulling the real Elfman out of the guild hall, "You're coming with me," she said. "Oi, Laxus," Elfman calls back at the balcony, "I'm gonna borrow Ever for a bit." Elfman says grinning. Laxus's waves back in a not caring way, still facing the back wall.

Cana took a large drink from her barrel then turned a seductive look to Torine, "I might need a personal demonstration of that magic sometime." Torine gave a small laugh, "we'll see about that." Some from the group begin to laugh and others such as Wendy turned red.

As the laughter died down master rolled up in his wheelchair (after the war with the Alvarez empire his injuries kept him wheelchair bound as to not over excert himself. For the most part he was too stubborn to allow himself to be pushed around often opting to do it himself, unless Porlyusica was around Ofcourse.) "Ah this young lady must be our new recruit," Makarov says happily. "That I am, my name is Torine. Though I may look young, I assure you I am much older than I appear. Gihi," Torine smiles. Makarov raises an eyebrow then looks at both her and Gajeel and clears his throat, "very nice to meet you Torine. Mira please give Torine her guild mark and show her around a bit. I hate that I couldn't stay long and get to know you better," he turns to Mira and Erza. "I have more business to attend to with the council. I will be gone a few days. You two keep a good eye on my guild, make sure these brats don't get into too much more trouble." Mira and Erza noded.

After the master left Mira reached under the bar and grabbed the guild mark stamp. "What color and where would you like it?" Torine gave a quick look to Erza and gave a sad smile, "scarlett," she moved her ponytail to the side, "on my neck please."

 _ **Author's note: hello! I am sorry it took me so long to do an update. I have a lot planned for this fanfic so i hope you stick around. In this fanfic all the dragon slayers have their memories back from before they traveled through the star gate. It takes place a few months before Lucy's story is published and will continue even after. This is my first fanfiction that isn't pure lemon (so please leave constructive criticism )and will absolutely include lemon. Speaking of lemon next chapter will be from the veiw points of other people in the guild and I am thinking of including a lemon for Elfman and Evergreen. If you want an ElfGreen lemon or have any questions about my characters please comment and let me know. Thank you again for reading**_


	3. ch 3

**Laxus POV**

Laxus normally did his best to avoid eavesdropping. Due to his heightened senses, it wasn't always easy to do even with his loud guildmates chattering over each other. But with this new girl, his curiosity had been peaked. Listening in on her conversations with his guildmates only heightened the curiosity that he had for Torine. She had modeled with Mira (at which time she had become friends with Mira, Lissana, and Elfman), raised the other dragon slayers, was Gajeel's aunt, had used multiple types of magic including dragon slaying magic, and was much older than she appeared? Yes, this woman peaked Laxus's interests, though good or bad he did not know for sure.

As he listened to the group down below him, He had noted, wondering why Mira had turned down the offer to be an example to show Torine's desire soul magic. What had happened at the moment of silence before she answered? He assumed Lissana's answer had been similar to Mira's, as she was silent. Once the question had moved to Elfman, he was quite surprised and pleased to hear that he turned down the offer as to stay true to Evergreen. Saying, "a real man also doesn't kiss another woman when he's in a committed relationship." Even more surprised to hear him offer up Evergreen, herself into this endeavor. As Evergreen agreed to the spectacle, he could almost hear the thoughts traveling between Elfman and Torine. But before he could really react, he smelled the sweet aroma of Evergreens arousal and began to be a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't long before he was relieved of his discomfort as Evergreen began to exit the guild dragging Elfman along with her. Laxus was happy to hear them leave as Elfman yelled to him informing the rest of the thunder legion they were leaving. Laxus simply waved them off focusing back on the conversation below him.

 **With Evergreen and Elfman (Lemon ahead)**

Evergreen stormed out of the guild Elfman in hand. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" she said, continuing down the road.

He smiled a Cheshire smile, "Knew what was going to happen?", knowing she wouldn't admit it aloud walking through the busy street to his home, he shared with his sisters.

"You know," she said loudly before stopping, looking around at the nearby people staring, and lowering her voice to say, "You know damn well what I'm talking about." Glaring daggers at him, then returning her line of sight ahead of her.

His smile continued as he chuckled. " I'm manly enough to admit I'm not the brightest," he leaned down to her ear, still in step, and lowered his voice, "You're gonna have to say it out loud for me."

Evergreen huffed and continued the long walk ahead of her before an idea popped into the fairy's head. The smile that grew on her face reflected his. "You better hope that whatever that magic was doesn't wear off before we get there," turning her cunning eyes on him, "If it did your little plan would end with the opposite effect."

In only a few seconds the words registered in Elfman's head and he swiftly scooped her up bridal style, receiving a squeak of surprise from Evergreen, before running the rest of the way to his home.

(another lemon ahead notice)

Elfman reached the door quickly opening it, ducking under the door frame as he carried Evergreen into the home. Before letting her down, shutting the door back, and promptly pinning her against it. Caging her in his hulking frame and eagerly placing a searing kiss on her lips which she returned with equal passion. They stayed there for a while, lips pressed tight, tounges wandering each other's oral cavities, and hands roaming their entire bodies.

Until Evergreen gives a small tap to his shoulder. Elfman steps back raising to his full impressive height giving her space to breath. Looking up at the large man in front of her any woman could have felt small and meek, allowing the man to take charge. But not this fairy she preferred the upper hand. She smiled grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him away from the door. "Bedroom. Now," she said simply. Elfman followed her dutifully to his room.

Evergreen pushed him onto the bed before beginning to undress. Elfman watched as she unzipped the back of the light green fabric. His eyes never left her as the dress fell revealing the light green strapless bra that had kept her large breasts from busting out of the dress. He continued to fixate on her as the dress slipped over her hips revealing the matching panties, that fit snugly against her round bottom, soaked in her arousal.

Elfman was so absorbed in taking in her body and his own excitement he nearly missed Evergreen give him an expectant look to provoke him into shedding his consistently open shirt before she knelt in front of him undoing his belt buckle.

He began to realize how tight his pants had become just from watching her strip. Though the discomfort doesn't last long as he lifted his hips to assist her in the removal of his pants and boxers.

Evergreen smiled looking at his large member standing tall begging for attention. "Seems like I'm not the only one excited," she says as she runs her fingers up the long shaft. "You know your lucky that the magic has me so turned on still, because if it wouldn't kill me just much if not more than it would you I'd make you suffer as I have," she sighs before gripping his large dick and giving a few small pumps, "I guess I will have to wait till next time to torture you."

Elfman lifts his head off the bed to look her incredulously before dropping his head again groaning in pleasure and self-loathing for the next time, as she slips his large member into her small but experienced mouth.

Evergreen takes his full length deep her throat, pulling back and with the head of his cock within her lips, she lightly sucks before taking his length down deep within her. she looks up at him as she slides his cock out of her mouth and nibbles down the length of his cock until she reaches the hilt. Then slicks her tongue around his balls before sucking them in making sure to lick each ball equally as she strokes his large shaft. Elfman grunts in pleasure from the feeling of her hands working his member and her tongue tasting every inch of his balls.

Evergreen releases his balls with a pop before returning to his shaft making sure it was thoroughly lubricated before climbing to straddle him placing him at her entrance. Slowly she sheathed his length inside her, both releasing a groan from the immediate pleasure. Lifting herself only to lower once again starting a slow pace using her hands on his chest as support. Each movement causing both lovers to emit moans and groans of pleasure.

Evergreen smiled, continuing her movement, "it wouldn't be very manly of you to let me do all the work." Elfman immediately rolled the both of them over, moving them both further up the bed. He began to thrust pushing deep into her, enticing delicious moans accompanied by the slapping sound of skin encouraging him further.

Elfman smothers her with a searing kiss before saying, "Fuck! You feel amazing!" then begins to nibble and suck on her neck leaving small bruises in his wake.

Evergreen pushes his shoulder signaling for him to roll over once more. Once on top again she begins a faster pace. Elfman grabs her hips pulling her down harder on to his throbbing member. Sounds of moans and slapping skin filled the room with each fall of Ever's body.

Soon Elfman begins to feel his orgasm approaching and yells out, "Fuck I'm about to cum!" Evergreen out of desperation removes his hands from her hips, surprising Elfman into looking at her. "Not yet," she yelps as she removes her glasses turning him to stone. She continues to ride the stone man. Attempting to entice her own orgasm she licks her fingers to lubricate them before reaching her sensitive button rubbing in a circular motion.

Elfman as a stone can still feel every movement and hear every moan released by Ever as her pussy grips his now stone cock. He assumed it due to her current distraction. His orgasm frozen with the constant urge to finish. Though it didn't last long as Ever approached her orgasm the stone began to soften. He could feel her tighten around him before he could move once again. With her orgasm Ever began to lose pace and now free from the stone Elfman brought up his knees and gripped her hips again pounding into her with all he could pushing both lovers into ecstacy.

They both fall. Ever rolls to lay beside Elfman, both panting from exhaustion.

"A real man doesn't cum before his woman gets to," Evergreen manages to say.

Elfman looks to Evergreen raising an eyebrow " A real man can cum and keep going," he grins and rolls back onto Ever.

Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long. I had some computer issues after finishing several chapters ahead of time. I lost all the chapters I had worked so hard on. When I began writing this one again (specifically the lemon) I couldn't seem to get it right it was so perfect the first time. Every time I got to one specific line I would write something and hate it and start all over again. I want to thank my friend sweetriceboi for helping me get through it. If it weren't for him helping me out I would have never gotten further along enough to fluidly write again.


	4. ch4

*next day*

"So I'm curious don't you worry about STIs and shit like that?" Cana drunkenly asks sitting on a table leaning on her barrel of alcohol.

Torine smiles naughtily raising an eyebrow, "shouldn't you have asked me that before last night?"

Cana blushes and sputters a bit.

"No, I don't actually," Torine laughs finally answering the question, "I don't have to, something to do with my magic makes it where I don't catch anything." Torine scoots closer to Cana and whispers, "actually it even cures any STIs that any of my sexual partners may have, but don't go telling anyone else that."

"Wait so that means the.. uh," Cana starts to say enthusiastically but stops, "I mean hypothetically.. if I had anything it would be gone now?" Someone across the room trying to stop a laugh can be heard by Torine who looks at Cana incredulously, "Yes. But did you seriously have sex with me last night knowing you had some kind of STI?"

"I said hypothetically," Cana says defensively. Once again an attempt to not laugh can be heard though this one less successful. Torine stands, "Wow.. um.. I'm gonna meet new people. You enjoy that beer."

She walks away from Cana, who drops her head onto her beer barrel and groans, and toward where the not laugh came from. Finding a snickering Natsu sitting with his confused team joined by a red-faced Wendy and an angry Carla. "Natsu what's so funny?" Lucy asks. "And what's wrong with Wendy?" asks Erza patting the small girl as if she were a pet that needed comforting.

"Natsu," Torine says stepping directly behind the young man sending nervous shivers up his spine. "Do you find it funny listening into other's conversations?" She says sternly. "N-no mam, of course not," he says nervously. "Good," she states with a smile. Dropping the smile once she turns to Wendy. "Unlike other dragon slayers here," Carla chimes in notably looking to Natsu then turning to Wendy, " Some can't control their hearing to purposefully eavesdrop and tend to accidentally hear things they shouldn't." This time she turns to Torine, "So should ask of you to politely refrain from such lewd conversations in her vicinity."

"Of course, I'm so sorry Wendy. I forgot that it been so long. Your hearing must have developed so much further now. That I am very proud of," Torine smiles. "I promise to keep the dirty talk to a minimum from now on." The rest of team Natsu laughs as Natsu deadpans at the different treatment. Erza laughs," I like her." Lucy laughs alone with her, "Me too, we need more people who can handle Natsu in the guild." Torine smiles looking at Erza as she speaks blushing then turning away. "Excuse me," she says walking away.

Authors note: I know this one is a little short and kinda a bad way to come back from hiatus. but now that the balls rolling again I want to take it easy so that it keeps going. I promise we will get to the ship sailing soon.


	5. ch 5

As Torine walks away she looks back at Erza again. _"She not only looks so much like her, but she also laughs like her,"_ Torine says in her mind, looking away, then shaking her head. Lowering her head, her smile fading as she continues her thoughts, _"but she's, not her."_

Lost in thought she bumps into someone. Someone small enough to bump heads with her as she walked into them. Raising her head to see who it was, finding a blue-haired girl who wasn't much shorter than she was, holding an open book to her chest with one hand and rubbing her forehead with other. The girl smiled though, blushing, before releasing a small nervous giggle. "Sorry about that," Levy says, "I'm not very good at paying attention to where I'm going when I'm engrossed in reading. Your name is Torine right?"

"No it was my fault I should have been paying more attention to where I was going and not lost in my thoughts," Torine said to the girl, smiling, and trying to figure out why she smelled almost familiar. "I'm Levy, nice to meet you," Levy says outstretching her hand to be shaken. I that moment the sent clicked in her mind. Torine shook Levy's hand, "Oh! You must be Gajeel's mate." The words caused Levy's face to redden more. "N-not exactly. I-its a bit hard to explain, but we are close just not in that way," she said stumbling on her words before adding in a whisper that if Torine hadn't had such strong hearing she wouldn't have heard, " _at least not yet."_

Torine smiled and apologized, "sorry, I just assumed since you both smell so similar." Levy nodded her head accepting the apology before looking down at the book she had in her hand reminding her of the work she was putting off for this introduction, "Oh right! I should probably get back to my translating work."

Curiosity peaked Torine looked at the book in Levy's hand. It seemed to be quite old the title printing had started to fade long ago and only a slight impression of the word was left in the extremely faded leather that was fraying at the spine and corners of the book. Looking closer the bearly visible word Torine's heart pounced. "That's ancient Dragnofic!" Levy jumped at Torine's outburst but grew excited when the words registered in her mind, "you mean you know it?" Levy questioned the woman eagerly.

"W-well yeah, of course, I grew up in Dragnof," Torine says rubbing the back of her neck. "Really?" Levy asks even more excitedly. When Torine nods she drags her to the nearest table to sit and begins to berate her with questions, "What was it like living in such an amazing place, like Dragnof? What did you do? What area were you from? When did you leave? Is that how you knew Irene? What was it like living with dragons?"

Torine began to laugh, "Woah, Woah, Woah, slow down there. I'll answer all of your questions. Just give me a minute to process them." Levy waved a hand down in front of her signaling she was calming herself. Torine chuckled a bit more shaking her head. "Well.. It was a beautiful place in its prime. Dragons and humans living and working together peacefully, something that was thought of, at the time, to be impossible," Torine's smile grew somber thinking of her long gone home. "What do you mean in it's prime?" Levy said looking questioningly at her. Torine sighed, "Some humans got greedy. They couldn't simply live alongside the dragons. They felt they deserved to be as strong as the dragons. Even though they outnumbered the dragons. Especially the royal family they wanted to be equal to the dragons they ruled beside. Not that any of them would admit it to the dragons"

"Royal family, you mean Irene don't you?" Levy said softly. Torine shook her head, " No it was her parents, Erza's grandparents. Though I understand why you would assume that," she smiled. "Irene genuinely cared for the dragons. She only started working on creating dragon slayers when the war between humans was to the point that there was no end in sight."

"So Irene really was kind at some point," Levy said amazed. " Yeah, she was the kindest person, often thought to have a heart of gold. No matter what people took from her she continued to be kind. At least until her own magic took the one thing she cared about the most, her humanity and safety, along with it her sanity," Torine said somberly looking at Levy, who shook her head.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Levy spoke up, "so, what did you do?"

"Like the many generations of my family before me, I was a royal guard. Each royal family member had at least one personal guard," Torine spoke enthusiastically. Levy practically had stars in her eyes romanticizing the job, "Wow, that sounds amazing. Working alongside the royal family."

"It's not as fun as you would think. We were trained to be the ultimate knight. Going through rigorous training and schooling as soon as we could walk. Often waking before the sun rises to study, then not going to bed till long past dark to train. Only taking breaks to hydrate and eat. That's all before you're assigned someone to guard," Torine dramatically explained. With all the romanticizing ruined Levy exclaims, "that's horrible." Torine nods in agreement. Disgust now no longer present on her face it was replaced by curiosity, "So, who did you guard? Was it Irene?" Torine smiled shaking her head, "No actually it was..," she stopped taking a small glance to Erza, rethinking what she was going to say. "It was her sister."

Levy looked at her confused, " With what I've heard, I thought Irene didn't have siblings." Torine thought of what she was going to say, quickly as to not arouse any suspicion, "in a way that is true she was only her adopted sister after all. Though she was still related by blood, she wasn't her sister by birth."

"So she was Irene's cousin?" Levy asked even more confused than before.

"Um.. no, but it's hard to explain really. It's a lot of detail that I don't feel like getting into right now," Torine began to sweat, a bit nervous with so many questions on the topic.

Levy notices the woman's distress with the topic so she decides it's best to leave it. Deciding to ask one last question before doing so, "One more question about it. What was her name?" Torine blushes pausing a moment and to Levy's eye seemed to be looking into space. Though if she were to follow Torine's gaze it was obvious she was looking at Erza. "Her name was Rosa," she finally said.

author's note: Hello! Next chapter is out yay! With this one, I also had some trouble because once again it was perfect the first time I wrote it and had trouble rewriting it. But at least this one came out faster than the last time this happened. Even with all of that, this one I feel is almost as good as the last. I know a lot of it(if not all of it) was pure dialogue, but I promise it is important to the story. Thank you everyone who is reading and favoriting and thank you aquarius marvell for commenting it really made me smile knowing people are enjoying it and that drives me to continue!


	6. ch6

_Torine saw darkness and flashes. Flashes of blurred images and distorted sounds, she didn't need to see or hear them clearly she knew what they were. The same images that came to her in these dreams, no, not dreams; nightmares. They always started happy, flashes of red hair flowing in the wind accompanied by laughter and a voice, HER laughter HER voice. "Torine, come on," the voice laughed happily. "Lets fly," she would say smiling and continuing her laughter._ _Then the images and sounds change. Fire crackled around her, distant screaming could be heard, followed again by the voice. "Torine, come on, lets fly," the line repeated no longer joyful but now scared. The red hair flowed wildly standing out against the flames surrounding it._ _Again the sounds and images change. The red hair has dulled slightly, no longer flowing and is heavily knotted from being unkempt. A sob surrounds Torine again followed by the voice, cracking from the sorrowing, "Torine, come on, let's fly."_ _Once more they change. Scared yet determined the line relays, "Torine, come on, let's.." The words are cut off, replaced with a pained scream and the red hair falls and stop completely_

.

"Rosa!" Torine wakes to shouting, tears pouring down her face. Sitting up she wipes her eyes before examining the room. It took a moment for reality to set in as she realized where she was. The small shabby room she was renting seemed even smaller and void as the feelings that followed the realization that those memories were a centuries ago, grew. Pulling her knees to her chest she allowed herself to sob for a short while, before pulling herself back together, standing and heading to the bathroom sink. Turning the water on she heavily drank straight from the faucet.

Once her thirst was quenched she looked at her reflection. Her usually violet irises were a prominent red, something that happened when here emotions were on the run, under her eyes were puffy with a pink tinge to them. Her hair, down laying to one side, was wavy beginning to show it's natural wildness. Looking away from herself she reached for the brush, that lay on the sink, quickly running it though her hair before splashing water on to her face. It was quiet in the room, she needed sound anything to drown out the painful memories. She looked out the window it was still pretty dark but it wouldn't be long before sun rise. So she reached into her bag grabbing a grey crop top and pulling it over her wrapped chest and rushed out the door carrying her bag along with her worn leather jacket.


	7. not an update but please read

Hi everyone, sorry this isn't an update for the fanfic but is actually a shameless self-promo. XD no but seriously this is to let you know that I've made an Instagram dedicated to only my fanfiction and fanart stuff '@ladyoutlawtcf'. where I will do my best to let everyone know when a new chapter or new fanfiction will come out feel free to message me there with fanfiction ideas, mistakes that you've found that I can fix, critiques, and questions (as well as yell me to get my butt into gear on writing! Seriously do this!)(or just to say hi… I need friends… who also like fairy tail)

Thank you all for being patient with me.

I have most of the story (as well as a possible sequel) mapped out in my head it just takes me filling in some blanks and putting it in the right words and down in a word font in front of me. It sometimes takes me a while to find the words to describe it. So again thank you.


	8. chapter 7

It's quiet as Mira walks up to the back door of the guild, searching through the large key ring that holds all the guilds keys in search for the one key needed to unlock the door. It's still dark, only the light of the moon illuminating the area, making it hard for her to distinguish each key. Dropping them once the correct key is found and laughing as she bends the pick them up, "the one time I take off early the lamp goes out". Before she rises a shadow looms over her making her jump as she notices. "Torine! Don't scare me like that!" she sighs in relief gripping her chest. The white-haired beauty looks, the still silent, Torine up and down noting the wild loose length that is her hair along with the red glow to her eyes. Sighing once again "Come on use that dragon sight of yours to help me find the keys and we will head inside so you tell me about it."

Inside Mira takes a glass off the shelf before pouring whiskey into it plopping an iron bolt into the brown liquid. "Same dream as before?" She says placing it in front of Torine, who in turn simply nods before taking a swig from the glass. Knowingly Mira nods still wearing her signature comforting smile. "Is it because of Erza?" Torine shakes her head, "Not completely, no. If it were because of Erza I would have had the dream before now. It may be the combination of her and telling Levy about what it was like in Dragnof." A silence fell between the two as Mira cleaned glasses trying to look busy and Torine sipped her whisky.

"Does it hurt?" Mira asked softy still cleaning the same glass never looking away from the cylinder.

"hmm?" Torine questions in return. "Does it hurt, seeing Erza every day," Mira adds finally looking up from the glass.

Torine looks down at the bolt sitting alone in the glass, "Sometimes, though most of the time its not that bad since their personalities are so different. But when she laughs.. When she laughs its like Rosa is there, like she was never gone. Until I remember she is gone and its Erza who is laughing not her, then it hurts."

There's another silence before Mira reaches across the bar and touches Torine's hand, "I'm sure she's out there somewhere, you will find her." Torine softly smiles, "thank you Mira, you're a good friend."


	9. chapter 8

Previously: "Does it hurt?" Mira asked softy still cleaning the same glass never looking away from the cylinder.

"hmm?" Torine questions in return. "Does it hurt, seeing Erza every day," Mira adds finally looking up from the glass.

Torine looks down at the bolt sitting alone in the glass, "Sometimes, though most of the time its not that bad since their personalities are so different. But when she laughs.. When she laughs its like Rosa is there, like she was never gone. Until I remember she is gone and its Erza who is laughing not her, then it hurts."

There's another silence before Mira reaches across the bar and touches Torine's hand, "I'm sure she's out there somewhere, you will find her." Torine softly smiles, "thank you Mira, you're a good friend."

Later in the day Torine is laying down upstairs trying to get some sleep hoping the loudness of the guild will help drown the nightmares out. In the centuries Torine had been traveling she never missed Rosa so much. When she was traveling she didn't feel the need to tell people about her past. She didn't have to worry about keeping secrets like she did when she was around people for a long time. It was easier to listen to someone else's secrets and warm their bed never having to speak to the person again.

Even when she was modeling she didn't have to care, while yes she was around those people for a long time But they didn't care about her past they just loved her abilities it made it easier on photographers to get the model they wanted. Like when a model was sick they would call her and she'd use her abilities to become the sick model. They didn't care about her life outside the modeling they wanted her in for the shoot and out as soon as it was done. She had gotten to know some other models though most were just quick hookups so she never had to know more about them. Though in rare situations she would befriend some of them, the friendship not lasting longer than a day or two. With Mirajane she had been the first person in a long time that Torine really stayed friends with along with sharing the secrets of her past with.

The friendship would have never lasted as long as it did if Mira hadn't been around when one of Torine's nightmare episodes happened. Mira being the concerned (and slightly terrifying) person she is, coaxed Torine into admitting her past along with her faults.

Here in the guild, being apart of this.. this family, these people that barely know her yet already care so much, she felt somewhat comfortable sharing her past

. Yes, she still had things she felt she had to keep hidden. Not for her own sake but for two people in particular, Rosa and Erza. She knew of things that Erza would not be ready to hear and the things should be heard from Rosa, not herself.

Her thoughts of Rosa and the things she kept quiet for her, even though she was not around, dredged up the nightmares, pain from her past and pain that will never cease until she was reunited with her love.

Tired of her own thoughts, Torine decided to focus on the things around her: conversations, the clinking of glass as Mira and Kinana carry drinks to each table as called for, the laughter, and the fights.


	10. sorry

This is not an update this story is being discontinued until further notice.. I'm sorry to all those who have followed this story and stuck with me through the waiting… After I lost those chapters I slowly lost interest in writing this story.. I had so much planned and maybe one day I will continue it but for now I can't bring myself to write it… again I'm sorry…


End file.
